Country
General Country is a type of classmate. They are unlocked at Level 13, alongside Slackers, Class Clowns, Emos, Skaters, Hipsters, Hip Hops, Movie Stars, and Surfers. They are a combination of Jock, Musician, and Slacker and can be placed in any of those Hangouts. In-Game Description If life as a city slicker is getting you down, round up some Country folk for some down home fun! Bust out your line-dancing boots and 'cowboy up', because this sure ain't their first rodeo! Hangouts Country can be placed in Jock, Musician, or Slacker Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Country Classmate's pose is lassoing a rope and bowing their hat. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 107 CpH * Level 2: 117 CpH * Level 3: 127 CpH * Level 4: 137 CpH * Level 5: 147 CpH * Level 6: 157 CpH * Level 7: 167 CpH * Level 8: 177 CpH * Level 9: 187 CpH * Level 10: 197 CpH Female * Level 1: 112 CpH * Level 2: 122 CpH * Level 3: 132 CpH * Level 4: 142 CpH * Level 5: 152 CpH * Level 6: 162 CpH * Level 7: 172 CpH * Level 8: 182 CpH * Level 9: 192 CpH * Level 10: 202 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Country. However, it must be noted that the female Country is more rare than the male, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Country is part Jock, Slacker, and Musician, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Country, the party's length will be 15 hours, and the admission length is the same. For the female Country, the party's length will be 1 day and 16 hours, and the admission length is the same. Combination List * Band + Slacker * Musician + Skater * Hip Hop + Jock * Country + Country Rarity The rarity for a male Country is 2 stars or uncommon. The rarity for a female Country is 3 stars or rare. Prices The male Country can be purchased in the Store for 1,000 rings, while the female Country costs 4,000 rings. This simply indicates that the female Country is the rarer classmate because she costs more. This also suggests that the female Country is one fourth as common as the male, so statistically speaking in four parties, one will result in a female Country. When selling Country classmates, the male is worth 1500 coins, while the female is worth 4000 coins. Outfits Male Male Country Level 1.png|Male Level 1 Country Outfit Male Country Level 4.png|Male Level 4 Country Outfit Male Country Level 7.png|Male Level 7 Country Outfit Male Country Level 10.png|Male Level 10 Country Outfit Female Female Country Level 1.png|Female Level 1 Country Outfit Female Country Level 4.png|Female Level 4 Country Outfit Female Country Level 7.png|Female Level 7 Country Outfit Female Country Level 10.png|Female Level 10 Country Outfit Composed Of Country Folk are a tri-type. Category:Classmate Types